poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan offers Lightning to teach him about friendship/A new beginning/"Friends Are Always There For You"
This is how Ryan offers Lightning to teach him about friendship, a new beginning and Friends Are Always There For You goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. (Some time later, when it is now nighttime, we now see Lightning McQueen peeking out from around the corner at a building at Radiator Springs and saw Ryan and the whole gang comforting Starlight around a campfire out in the field outside of the town) Twilight Sparkle: I bet right now he's thinking about what he's done. Starlight Glimmer: I appreciate the comfort guys, but I'm still mad at him for lying. Thomas: Maybe we should ask him about his past. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, sometimes what happened in the past can change somebody into someone they're not. (As they talk, Lightning begins overhearing) Sci-Twi: If we ask him about his past then maybe we might actually learn why he's been denying friendship all this time. Thomas: Yeah that's a good idea. Percy: It's worth a try. Starlight Glimmer: Now that you mention it, it would be good to do that. Emily: Then let's do it. Human Rainbow Dash: I'm in. Pinkie Pie: Me too. Lightning McQueen: (sighs) Maybe they're right. I should've accepted them from the very beginning. Twilight Sparkle: Lightning, can we talk for a moment? Lightning McQueen: (rolling towards them) Wait, how do you know that I'm just back there? Twilight Sparkle: Spike just told me that he just saw you listening to our conversation. Spike the Dragon: It's true. I did. Lightning McQueen: Um... (clears his throat) I just finished fixing the road with Bessie. Rainbow Dash: You just finished? All by yourself? That... is.... AWESOME! (Our heroes look at her with disapproval and Rainbow Dash saw them) Rainbow Dash: What? It is! It's a compliment. Thomas: McQueen, why didn't you tell us you had no friends to begin with? - - - - - - - - - - - - - (The screen then shows inside the Castle of Friendship as we see Lightning McQueen standing outside of the throne room waiting patiently. Inside the throne room, the whole of Team Freeman are considering about McQueen's story about his past) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Spike. Bring him in. (Spike walks to the door, opens it and motions McQueen to come in. McQueen sighs in depression and solemnly rolls in) Lightning McQueen: Look, I know there's no excuse for what I've done ever since, but I want you all to know that even if and while you're still mad at me, I'm ready for whatever punishment you think is fair. Twilight Sparkle: We've been thinking a lot about how badly your world fared without just one group of friends. Because even when one friendship dies, the results can be disastrous. Lightning McQueen: (sighs) Yes, I know. How tough can that be? Starlight Glimmer: And that's why we invited you here. Lightning McQueen: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: If you're really willing to learn, we're willing to teach you what we know. You'll have the power to make your world and even Radiator Springs an even better place. Lightning McQueen: You think so? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. You just need to consider others' help. Zecora: You'll never win if you work alone. Starlight Glimmer: You need to less independent. Princess Cadance: Stop thinking about yourself all the time. Thomas: Accept the help of those around you. Sunset Shimmer: You're past is not today, Lightning! Ryan F-Freeman: The Magic of Friendship is everywhere you look. James: It comes from Generosity, Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty, Laughter and Magic. Crash Bandicoot: Not to mention Forgiveness, Confidence, Trustworthiness and Heroism. Lightning McQueen: (smiles and but then looks worried) But where do I start? Starlight Glimmer: Starting is easy, Lightning. All you need to do is make a friend. And you've got loads of friends all around you right here. Lightning McQueen: Really? Thomas: Yeah. (Everyone grins at McQueen. The song "Friends Are Always There For You" begins) Lightning McQueen: I never thought that I would find a place To step right in and start again I never thought that I could just begin Right where I left off and make a friend Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer and Sci-Twi: Don't ever think that it might be too late You don't have to wait, there's no mistakes with the friends you make A friendship's only made of what you bring And if you do it right, you can do anything Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi and Human Mane 5: Just use your eyes This time, no lies Just don't disguise Who you are inside Because your friends are always there for you You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true Because your friends are always there for you Around the world, it's still the same Together you have more to gain There's nothing that a friend won't do Everywhere you go Friendship there will grow When you find it, it's the key Friends can change the world, you see Everywhere you go Friendship there will grow When you find it, it's the key Friends can change the world (ah-ah) Friends can change the world (ah-ah) Friends can change the world, you see (The song ends with Starlight smiling at Lightning and everyone all gather around Lightning for a group hug) Starlight Glimmer: See, Lightning, you don't need to rely on yourself all the time. Give others a chance to help you. Lightning McQueen: You know what, guys? You're right. Maybe I should give friendship another try. Applejack: We were hopin' you say that. Twilight Sparkle: And I've just figured out what your first very friendship lesson should be. Lightning McQueen: What's that? Twilight Sparkle: Helping out the residents of Radiator Springs by being their first customer after all that time. Lightning McQueen: (thinks for a moment) I think I can handle that. (They huddle around Lightning to listen to Twilight's lesson) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer